marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isotope-8
ISOTOPE 8 The material which would be later known as Isotope-8 was brought to Earth by a mysterious Pulse, a phenomenon which also affected technology worldwide and left strange energy signatures. S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't the first ones to notice this strange material, and found themselves against Hydra and A.I.M., who were also trying to get it. With the help of an alliance of superheroes led by an Agent, the two terrorist groups were drawn back. After researching a "mysterious ore", S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to the conclusion that the Pulse was a charged cloud of an "Isotope-8", this material which was capable of multiplicate people's powers. The Alliance's new task would become that of securing the Iso-8 from supervillains, who some of them would even create their own alliance, a syndicate lead by Doctor Doom. After consulting his mentor, Doctor Strange discovered the Iso-8 might be native of Earth, and that emanations similar to Iso-8 were detected by the Ancient One in the 18th century. Both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Syndicate have used the Isotope-8 to create different types of armaments and to empower their forces. The true nature of the Isotope-8 is unknown. Mutable at a subatomic level, the Iso-8 attaches itself to the essential characteristic of a material it touches and intensifies it. Accoring to Otto Ocatvius, the Isotope-8 can be considered "the perfect catalyst", although Reed Richards has stated it is not because, unlike catalysts, the Isotope-8 changes itself. If the Isotope-8 is put in a crystal array to focus a laser, it makes the laser more focus. If it's put in an electrical field, it magnifies the charge and the momentum of electrons, and becomes magnetic. If it's part of a plasma, the plasma gets denser, hotter and more powerful. Mr. Fantastic has studied the reactions of Isotope-8 with heat, electricity and magnetism, and stated that in those areas, the Iso-8 is an "energy intensifier the likes of which I've never seen." Different types of unstable, colored Isotope-8 would later appear. Some of them formed in space by something interfering with the Pulse, others were created artificially by superhuman scientists and magicians on earth. BLACK :Origin: Chaotic :Associations: Darkforce, Dire-Wraith Sorcery, Void; (Covert Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Burst. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. BLUE :Origin: Mutagenic :Associations: Psionic Energy, X-Gene, Mind; (Psych Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Focus. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. GREEN :Origin: Radionic :Associations: Gamma Radiation, Lifeforce, Soul; (Medical Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Berserk. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. ORANGE :Origin: Temporal :Associations: Tachyon Energy, Time; (Science Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX:'Versatile. and the '''Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. PURPLE :Origin: Mystic :Associations: Mystic Energy, Alchemy, Space; (Mystic Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Constructs. (for mystic assets and resources) and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. RED :Origin: Demonic :Associations: Infernal Energy, Technosorcery, Power; (Menace Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Dangerous. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. VIOLET :Origin: Ionic :Associations: Ionic Energy, Infinity; (Tech Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Unleashed. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. YELLOW :Origin: Cosmic :Associations: Quantum Energy, Phoenix Force, Reality; (Cosmic Specialty) :Exhaust Resource: For a number of actions equivalent to the dice size (D4: 1, D6: 2, D8: 3, D10: 5, D12: 8) of the exhausted Iso-8 Resource add the SFX: Boost. and the Limit: Growing Dread. to an appropriate Power Set. Category:Items Category:Exotic Materials